Dreams will come true, if you believe like Rose Tyler
by jxssica
Summary: Rose Tyler meets The Doctor for the first time and they click straight away. However they don't seem to realize how long the time travelling is in the real world. - It's my first fan fiction, i apologize for the grammar mistakes


On the streets of England's Capital, London; The Doctor invites me to into the mystical police box which in fact isn't what it is meant to seem. He calls it a "**TARDIS**"; I'm not sure what he means by that. My eyes glisten with excitement; once I step foot inside the **TARDIS**. It's bigger on the inside. This is all mind blowing, how something so small as a police box could be hiding something so magical. I notice The Doctor smiling yet he turns away. I wonder around the TARDIS, trying to find my feet. The Doctor turns to me, and asks curiously where I'd like to go. I'm confused; I'd love to go to **New York** I add. He laughs softly, reassuringly adds I meant any place, any year, sort of time travelling. Time travelling, that's physically impossible, is he for real? I hesitate and randomly say surprise me. So he does. He walks over to the panel, I'm not sure what its professional mechanical magical name might be – it's where you enter the place you'd like to travel to. He keeps it a secret where we are going, however hard I try to get it out of him; he never seems to give in. He says I'm full of questions and curiosity, which I neither know whether it is good or bad. The **TARDIS** starts to make some weird noise which is pretty had to describe, without sounding sexual.I look at The Doctor puzzling, and he comes over to reassure me, he starts off by holding my hand and looking directly into my eyes, and tells me softly that's everything is okay! I start to giggle away, like a young girl who just been asked out on date by the boy she fancies. He pushes a strand of hair out of my face, his eyes glisten into mine. Just for a moment we spark, everything seems perfect until then** TARDIS** starts "playing up".

The Doctor runs, to sort the problem. Leaving me to watch him, staying in the exact same position he left me in. He comes over, and gestures me to grab hold of his hand, and doesn't say a word. I grab hold of his sweaty palm. He pulls me towards the door, and opens it wide. He says that he believes we are in **New York**, but we don't have long there's plenty of places he wants me to see. We travel to **Egypt**, next, to see the pyramids. Then **Australia**; to see the Opera house. Then he takes me to the wonderful, romantic **Paris**, where it is midnight, that doesn't stop anything. We glaze up into the night sky and within that moment it rains. We both run to the TARDIS to get out of the rain but we still end up soaked. As we enter the **TARDIS**, The Doctor states he has one more place to show me. Where possibly could he be on about? I stand and shiver in the corner. The Doctor stroll's over after entering the final destination into the panel and hands me his jacket. Which is so sweet of him, I say politely thank you, and accepts his offer with a smile – also blushing. The Doctor says once again that we have arrived and pulls me to the door of the **TARDIS**, by my hand. He tells me to close my eyes. I hesitate and ask why, and The Doctor responds with just do I, so I do. He pulls me closer to the door, and opens the door. I feel a breeze but it wasn't exactly a breeze. He whispers open. I slowly open my wide. I don't believe what I see; it's too good to be true. I smile blissfully. I don't realise The Doctor and I are still holding hands. I look at The Doctor with glee, and say it's beautiful and go on about how I'd always wanted to visit the moon since I was little. I stop mid-sentence because The Doctor puts his finger on my lips telling me to be quiet. He says softly he already knows and leans forward. I have butterflies in my stomach at the point. He removes his fingers and his soft and tender lips touch lasts for a couple of seconds before he pulls away.

With no hesitation I pull him back and our lips touch once again, this time it lasts longer and continuously. He places his hands around my waist, pulling me closer. We kiss in the moonlight. Everything is perfect. The Doctor kicks the door with his foot so it closes and pushes me against the barrier. We're still kissing, but it's more intense. With his arms around my waist still, he carries on pulling me closer. He kisses and bites my neck, I whisper gently into his ear asking if he does this with all of his companions. He laughs and says that's just me. He tells me to close my eyes for a minute. So I do. After a second he whispers to open my eyes. I open my eyes slowly, to find us standing in a completely different room than the TARDIS. I'm amazed, I didn't move a muscle and somehow I'm in my bedroom. Hold on, it's my room. The Doctor walks back, and pulls me along. He sits on my bed, and pulls me onto his lap. I wrap my legs around him, and our lips touch once again. He leans back – still kissing - meaning he falls back onto the bed. I sit on him still. My hands slowly go up his shirt; his body was warm, and so nice. I unbutton his shirt. I wasn't exactly sure if I was doing this right as it was my first time and I was a little nervous. He rolled me over, so he was on top. He took my dress off slowly as if he was creature of the night. The next morning, I woke up alone. I was confused. Did that just happen? I rolled over, to find a sticky note upon my lamp, saying ";) The Doctor" What does a wink face mean, will he be back? Will I see him again?

Signed _Rose Tyler_


End file.
